Enchanting Aphrodite
by Iryl
Summary: Complete Spoilers: Spellbinder & Witchlight Blaise needed a soulmate... hey, who am I to grudge her anything?
1. Enchanting Aphrodite

**Enchanting Aphrodite**

**Spoilers:** _Spellbinder_, some _Witchlight_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Blaise or Thea Harman, Aunt Ursula, Eric Ross, or any others of the Night World gang. The Night World and other related things belong to Ms. Smith. The Monkeys belong to some recording studio, and themselves. Fale and Steven are mine, created by me and only myself, as are Sheelia, Tanka, and the: dump-in-the-trash guy, restaurant guy, chain guy, drunk guy, bartender, and voice-only guy. The opponents in tennis matches were kindly supplied by the My Little Ponie's cast, even though you never meet any of them. Thank you.

**Summary:** Blaise needed a soulmate.  
**Comments:** Hey, who am I to grudge her anything?

**Embarrassment Disclaimer:** Wrote this _years _ago. Don't judge me by it. Finally got around to fixing the paragraph breaks and a few grammatical issues.

* * *

Fale had never turned down a dare, but even this was a bit much. He looked across the campus to a girl leaning casually against the school-wall, black hair tumbling down her shoulders, head back, hips forward, and eyes half closed as she studied her nails and told some new boy to get lost. Apparently, he wasn't taking the hint because after a moment, she cocked her head and the two football players on either side of her stepped forward to escort the guy into a trash can by the cafeteria.

"This is your chance man, while they're gone," Fale's best friend, Steven, told him urgently, "do it or fork over the fifty!" Fale hesitated a moment more, not because the prospect awaiting him was unpleasant (he glanced over the girl's curves again and thought that it was very far from unpleasant) but the knowledge of what those two football players could do if she got tired of him . . .

Fale shook his head, deciding not to think about it, and headed straight over to the new girl. She didn't bother to look up when he reached her but that didn't disturb him. She knew he was there. He leaned on the wall next to her, silently, and looked at her nails as if trying to figure out what she could possibly find wrong in the smooth ruby paint. Unconsciously, he breathed in a perfume he had never smelled before, something almost entrancing.

He liked it.

* * *

Blaise wondered who this boy was who had come over so silently. He wasn't bothering her like most boys, trying to make her smile, laugh, like him. Instead he leaned way too close and inspected her nails, and not even in the leering, try-to-get-a-peek-down-her-blouse way she would have expected. After she waited a moment more for him to say something, Blaise flicked her nails once and turned to face him, eyes narrowed and smokey, their noses almost brushing. He didn't move back and neither did she, because for a moment she found herself staring into large brown eyes, almost puppy-dog-like, her annoyed question stilled on her lips.

_I never liked animals anyway_, she thought at the "puppy-dog" simile. _That was always Thea's field._ She felt a pang at the thought of her cousin, wishing she could see her again, then turned abruptly, walking away from the boy with the beautiful brown eyes, angry at the tears that had sprung up and angrier at him for seeing them.

She couldn't stay at school anymore today, not in this state.

* * *

Fale watched her go, thinking again about her eyes -- fiery, grey, brilliant eyes -- and the flash of pain in them that she had quickly tried to hide before turning and walking off. Her football guard-dogs said something to her as she passed, and she spoke to one who handed her his keys before she continued on to the parking lot. He saw the two guys look at each other and shrug as they headed back toward the campus.

Fale decided to go before they reached him, but stumbled over something on the ground. He reached down and picked up a red velvet book, dusting the dirt from the ground off of it before tucking it silently in his backpack and heading for Steven. He would look at it later, maybe find the owner.

"That was cool, man! But you didn't exactly go through with all of the plan," Steven said, his eyes still admiring despite the disappointment of not having the dare completely played out.

Fale looked off to the parking-lot, absently thoughtful. "Don't worry. I'm not finished with her yet."

Blaise walked down the hallway, three football players flanking her and keeping everyone else away. She wasn't in the mood for anyone bothering her right now. That boy yesterday had messed up her brain somehow, the pain of missing Thea was still with her, and she was in a bad mood both from Aunt Ursula's rant about skipping school and the fact that she found her red-velvet diary missing last night. She had written some good poetry in there, not to mention quite a few of her favorite love spells, death to any human who read them and decided to get a brain and figure out what she was.

Yes, life was just perfect.

Fale was in study hall, reading the red-velvet book he'd found the other day. He kept it hidden inside his backpack as he read, so as not to draw attention from anyone, or make the owner mad that he was reading it.

_Ripping fear,  
Forbidden love,  
His death,  
Her life,  
I'll pay the toll,  
Take him,  
Crush him,  
Sister's life  
to save,  
But her eyes,  
those eyes,  
brown pools  
of love,  
Will her spark  
go out?  
Will the love  
destroyed?_

Fale read the poem, wondering what had inspired it. Perhaps _Romeo and Juliet_? No, the speaker was talking about killing some guy... Well, it could be from the point of view of Juliet's relative wanting to kill Romeo, he assented. Not bad, really. He looked at the next one, fingers moving over the red velvet cover absently.

_Fire burn, darkness bright, impassioned love, fill his night,  
make him mine, make him fight, make him love me tonight._

_That's one I could imagine Blaise writing_, Fale chuckled, one eyebrow arched up in interest at what he'd just read. Steven had found out the girl's name the other day for him, and he planned on another encounter after school that day, after his tennis match. She went to Burger King with two other girls every day after school on Mondays, and he assumed it was partly to get away from her aunt, whom he'd heard was an old crab, someone he was sure Blaise would not get along with very well.

_Magic, enchantment,  
mystery, fear,  
Lust, power,  
Beauty, darkness,  
I live in a world  
of danger,  
deception,  
my life  
a powerful  
lie,  
a deadly game  
and my sister  
aside me._

Fale had never heard anything of Blaise having a sister, though the rest of it described her. Deadly, beautiful, dark, powerful... Powerful? Yes. He knew there was a certain power about her, but what was it? Her aura, her presence, her personality? No, it was those, but something else too, something that gave her that confidence, something... darker. He couldn't quite grasp it, so let it slip through his mind's grasp and decided to think about it later.

_I found this in Thea's English notebook, an assignment she'd done. I liked it, so here it is._

_She walks in danger  
hips swaying,  
defiant,  
her hair tumbling down  
dark beauty unmarred,  
deadly child of Aphrodite,  
my beloved sister._

Well, that one just _screamed_ Blaise. If the book wasn't hers, he was a monkey. Fale chuckled as the bell rang, slipping the red-velvet deeper into his backpack before standing up and walking out, singing under his breath, "Hey hey, we're the Monkeys, people say we monkey around. But we're too busy singin' to put anybody down!"

* * *

She watched him on the tennis courts, slamming his racket into the shining, bright-green ball, ignoring the five guys sitting around her. She was posed on the bleachers, long legs stretched out on the sun-warmed metal and back propped against the guard-rail, letting Sheelia and Tanka, two other Circle Daybreak witches, entertain the human boys while she watched the sun glint off the boy's black hair, dark and luxuriously thick as her own tresses, his breath coming heavily as he returned yet another serve, sweat coating his forehead and upper lip, dampening his dark hair. Fale. That was what Sheelia had said his name was. As he was declared winner of the match, Blaise had a sudden inexplicable impulse to go down and throw her arms around him, feel his body pressed against hers and his triumphant lips claim her own. The thought frightened her, the intensity of it, the passion in it. Why was she feeling like this, with only one encounter of the boy? They were supposed to feel about _her _like this, not the other way around. Sure, he was handsome enough, but so were all the human boys she played with. She could have anyone she wanted. . . .

The prospect was too tempting. Perhaps, she thought, he would be able to make her feel something new, something she had never felt before. Perhaps he could be interesting.

Blaise slid her legs off the metal of the bench, catching sight of at least three heads turning her way to try and peek up the long black slitted skirt she was wearing. Her silk ruby off-the-shoulder shirt rippled as she stood, and she glanced down at her attire. Aunt Ursula had made sure Blaise was dressed properly every day, which meant turtle necks, bulky sweaters, and annoyingly sensible long skirts. Thankfully, Sheelia and Tanka helped her predicament by bringing a change of clothes for her every morning. They had gone shopping together and bought a smorgasbord of outfits, then met every day before school to allow Blaise to change, and went to Burger King every day after school to give her time to change again. She wasn't afraid of what her aunt would say if she came home dressed like she went to school, but what Aunt Ursula would do with her clothes. And frankly, Blaise paid too much for her clothes to let her aunt throw them out or sell them.

She made her way down the bleachers and over to the congratulatory crowd. The people around parted as she came through, like Moses and the Red Sea, and she was behind him, suddenly very sure of what she was doing, as if it had all been planned out before and she was only going through the motions. She placed a hand on his shoulder, his sweat-dampened white t-shirt, and could feel the hardness of muscle beneath.

Fale turned to find himself face-to-face with the very occupant of his thoughts. Curves a thousand men would go to war and die for, skin the softest of flower-petals, full mane of hair his fingers itched to weave through, and the sultry mouth he'd dreamt of all last night. And her eyes, those brilliant grey fires that had burned into his mind with their first encounter, were gazing at him.

"Congratulations," she murmured, the faintest of smiles touching her eyes.

"Thank you," he answered, trying not to show how affected he was by her presence.

"Can I," she tilted her head, inquisitive, "talk to you?"

This was exactly what he had been planning to ask her at Burger King afterwards, exactly what he needed to win the bet, but he refused to meet anyone's gaze as he followed the girl of his dreams out behind the gym, on the opposite side of the campus from where everyone else was.

She didn't turn, but leaned against the wall of the gym and looked at a tree nearby. He came up beside her like he had the first time, and watched her silently until she spoke.

"Do you think about me?" she asked, her profile strangely bleak. Blaise had never been shy, and Fale was confusing the hell out of her just by his presence.

"Of course," he said softly, then succumbed to silence again, watching her. She turned her face to him, eyes seeming to search his for something, her lips inches away. Fale dared not breathe for fear of breaking the moment, and as she seemed to find what she was looking for in his eyes, Blaise moved forward and met his wanting mouth with hers.

To have sparks ignite upon her lips and cause her to jerk away quickly, horror and fear molding her features. Fale blinked, surprised, and watched as she pressed herself against the wall, closing her eyes to the sky, before opening them and whirling away from him. An inexpressible feeling swelled within his chest and he grabbed her hand gently, only to have her jerk away as sparks again flared between them. "Blaise, please," he called to her softly, concerned at the way she was half-curled against the wall. He took her shoulder and turned her, to find tears trailing down her cheeks. She swiped at them angrily and refused to look at him.

"Please," she begged softly enough that he had to strain to hear, "let me be right now. I need . . . time."

"What -- what is it?" he said.

Understanding, Blaise answered him, "It's the soulmate principle. I -- I have to go." She turned and ran, quick despite the heels, and he didn't bother to follow, though he watched until she was out of sight.

"So?" Fale heard behind him a quarter of an hour later, still standing where she had left him. He turned to Steven. "Did you do it?"

"Yeah," Fale breathed, still staring off to where she'd run. "We kissed."

"All _right_, man!" Steven was ecstatic, slapping Fale on the back, "I guess I owe you fifty bucks!" Then he saw Fale's face and his enthusiasm deflated.

"What is it, man?"

"I -- I don't quite know. But . . . I want . . . _her_." His ideas were coming in brief flashes, making his sentences choppy. He wanted her, to hold her, kiss her, comfort her, wipe her fears away, to be able to love her . . .

Blaise slammed the door behind her and rushed past her aunt in the living room, who was busy becoming indignant. "Don't slam the -- what on earth are you wearing young lady?!" The young witch could imagine the angry look on her aunt's face, but had no time to care as she rushed up to her room, sobbing like her heart would break.

After throwing herself on the red satin comforter, Blaise let all her worries and fears out into the bed before she sniffled and raised up, looking into the mirror above her bed, into the red-rimmed eyes that seemed too bright and solemn, the wet strands of black hair that clung to her forehead, and a face that seemed far too worn for such a young witch.

"Can I ask?" Aunt Ursula asked in the mirror from the doorway, standing quietly and watching Blaise until she had quieted.

Blaise met the elder woman's eyes in the mirror. "Soulmate," she said softly, then looked away. "He's human, I . . . kind of freaked." Aunt Ursula came and sat silently beside her on the bed, stroking Blaise's hair with a tenderness the younger witch didn't know the old woman had in her.

"I think I know what you need." Aunt Ursula left her then and Blaise got out a small silver photo album from her night stand, opening it and leafing through it's pages. Thea and herself at the beach, just the two of them. Blaise hadn't even bothered with any of the boys at the beach that day, but dedicated it all to Thea, the cousin who was so much like a sister to her. They were smiling in the picture, both wearing designer sunglasses and grinning like fools. Blaise had worn a red bikini, Thea a blue one-piece suit, their backs together and both holding a beach ball.

The second was of when they were children, Blaise with a silky head of black hair and wide, playful grey eyes, Thea with a horrible short haircut, pouting at the camera because she hadn't liked the way it had looked. Blaise chuckled at a later photo of Thea grinning on top of a horse at the petting zoo, a too-big cap pulled backwards on her soft blonde hair.

A more recent picture was from a trip to Theirry's, with all the latest-generation Harmans. Thea was in the middle with an arm around both their cousins Gillian and Illiana, while Blaise leaned over Thea's shoulder from behind and smiled brilliantly at the camera. In Illiana's arms was the cutest blond baby boy in her arms, her little brother. The one next to it had a big group picture of their extended family, soulmates, friends, Mother Cybele, and Maiden Aradia. For some odd reason, her grandmother had not been there.

Blaise went through all her pictures, and her aunt found her later, asleep with the album open on her lap.

* * *

Blaise sat in chemistry, leaning back lazily in her seat and avoiding a brown gaze across the room.

"Miss Harman, would you like to answer the question?" the teacher asked, and Blaise was about to reply in the negative when a knock on the door and interrupted her.

After answering it, the teacher called her name, and Blaise looked up to see a smiling blonde girl just inside the door. It took a heartbeat for her brain to catch up to her eyes, and then she was up and throwing her arms around the slender girl, grinning and laughing like her head would fall off.

"Thea! Oh, I missed you sister," Blaise gasped, holding her cousin tight.

Thea laughed. "I missed you too." They parted and Blaise noticed Eric standing in the hallway outside.

"I see you still have your faithful puppy." Blaise smirked and tossed her hair, feeling more like her old self than she had in days.

"Hey Blaise," Eric nodded at her cheerfully, and Aunt Ursula came up behind him.

"I've checked my niece out of school today since her cousin is visiting from Las Vegas," she told the teacher. "We'll take her with us."

"And the administration agreed to such an excuse?" the teacher asked but shrugged uncomfortably at the glare he received from Ursula.

"Whatever. Take her." He waved them away, and Blaise grinned at her cousin.

"How's Gran?" she asked in the hallway. The three stopped and looked at her; Thea surprised, Eric concerned, and Aunt Ursula guiltily.

"Blaise," Thea said gently so that no one noticed the class door opening and a figure coming out. "Gran . . . died. She was killed during the 'shifter panics in Vegas, right on the street in daylight."

Blaise went very still, could only move her eyes to her aunt, who looked uncomfortable for what was possibly the first time in her life. Blaise spoke softly and deliberately. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ursula sighed, "I knew you would have a hard time with it, and there just never seemed to be the right time. I'm sorry, if that means anything."

Blaise stared at the linoleum, clenching one fist in a futile attempt to stop the tears. Her body was trembling with pain, grief, and impotent rage.

"_Why?!_" she screamed, shaking her head hard enough that her black hair flew. "Why did they do it?! She was our _Crone_! Our eldest! Our leader!" Thea hugged her, tears pooling within her brown eyes, and Blaise hugged her back, letting their grief become one.

"I don't know why," Thea said softly. "They were just following the orders of the . . ."

"Girls!" Ursula interrupted before they revealed any huge secrets of their _non_-human heritage, and they both parted to see Fale standing there looking out of place and just as concerned as uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," he said, ducking his head, "you left your purse." He handed Blaise a sleek black bag, which she took hesitantly, and jerked away as their fingers brushed.

"Take her to the car," Ursula told Thea softly, who obliged by putting an arm around her cousin's waist and leading her out of the building. Once they were gone, Ursula turned to the boy. "Why did she react so violently to you?" she asked, and he blinked at her. "Does something happen when you touch?" Her voice was analytical and sharp, and though Fale did not want to indulge his most private feelings to this woman, he felt he could not disobey her. Her eyes narrowed when he did not answer immediately. "Nothing will be too odd for me."

Fale stumbled a bit over his words. "Well . . . it's kind of a shock . . ."

"Electricity, attraction, affection?" she demanded, and Fale nodded, swallowing. "Love?" she asked, her eyes piercing, but voice more gentle. He looked up, startled, and stared at her a moment before nodding slowly.

"Yes."

Ursula sighed. "She said she'd found someone . . ." she muttered, then, "I'm getting you out of school and you're coming with us." With this, she strode to the classroom, informed the teacher of this new development (who only threw up his hands and asked if she'd like the boy sleeping in the back as well), had a dazed Fale get his things, and took him out with her.

* * *

"Why is _he_ here?" Blaise wondered aloud, feeling a swell of panic as her aunt led a dark-haired boy toward them.

"Aunt Ursula said that you'd . . . well, found . . ."

"Yeah," Blaise bowed her head, "he's my soulmate." Thea smiled.

"Then he should be here. He belongs with us." She ignored Blaise's grimace and let her be as Ursula let Fale in next to Thea and Eric, moving the blonde witch into the middle of the back, and Blaise looked away out her window in the front as her aunt climbed in, her hair spreading over the back of the seat like flowing black silk.

"I'm Thea, Blaise's cousin," the girl stuck out a hand and Fale shook it. "This is Eric." He shook Fale's hand awkwardly because they had to reach across Thea, but they managed.

"The girls and Eric are going home and then to dinner," Ursula said. "Would you like to call your mother and see if she will let you go?"

Fale was a little hesitant because of Blaise's attitude, but agreed since her aunt and cousin seemed to want him to. He called when they got home as the old woman went to take a nap, then sat with the guy Eric in the living room. They talked as the girls changed.

"Yeah, they've been together since they were kids, and are more like sisters than cousins," Eric said and smiled a smile that Fale just couldn't resist returning. "Blaise is cool though, not exactly my type, but cool." He cocked his head, "She has a lot of boyfriends, but I guess that comes with being pretty." Eric grinned. "I'm just lucky she kept all the other guys away from Thea." Fale nodded, wondering about these "other boyfriends" then reprimanding himself since he wasn't even dating her. So he'd kissed her once, so what? That didn't mean anything official . . . but he couldn't help feeling jealous and protective.

He sighed and fiddled with a loose thread on the couch. What he was damned near ready to scream over was the way she avoided him. What was it with him that made her freak? Was his breath bad? He'd get mints, if that was it.

After a moment, they heard the girls coming down, and Thea said they could go up to change. Thea looked pretty in a fresh creamy skirt and light blue top, and Blaise . . . Fale looked away as soon as he saw her, a flush rising up his neck. Her black skirt hung on her hips loosely, tight around the top hem so that it wouldn't fall off, showing quite a bit of leg, a small white shirt clinging to her upper torso and revealing the skin of her midriff as well as every curve. It was all . . . very blush-inducing.

The dark girl's expression, however, was anything but inviting, and Fale only followed Eric up before asking how he was supposed to change. Eric told him he'd lend him a good shirt and Fale grinned, looking down at his own "I Heart Tennis" t-shirt. He ended up in a dark blue button-up shirt that would be loose on the thinner Eric, and was just right for Fale.

"Blaise doesn't like me much," Fale commented as Eric changed his shirt. The sandy-haired boy gave him an odd glance.

"I think," Eric began carefully, "that she's just scared of an actual, normal relationship. I really do think she likes you," he smiled sweetly as Fale judged his words versus the cold demeanor in which she had regarded him all week, "otherwise her aunt would never have invited you, and I know Blaise well enough that she would raise all hell if she actually _didn't _like you. For now, she's standing it."

"Standing me?" he sat on the bed and looked up.

Eric shook his head. "Standing the fact that we're trying to set her up with you." At Fale's blinking blank gaze, Eric grinned and went out, and Fale followed after having just enough mind to slip the red velvet diary from his backpack to underneath the bed he was on.

* * *

Blaise fingered the stem of her wineglass in the restaurant, mind wandering again to Gran. How had they done it? Thea hadn't given her any details past it being a 'shifter attack. What had it been? A tiger, two? Maybe a wolf-pack, or some birds of prey. Blaise saw a pack of hawks in her mind's eye, swooping down to scrape out her grandmother's eyes before ripping slices in her neck to let the blood gush out . . .

_Snap._ Blaise felt pain in her hand and looked blankly to see blood running down the broken stem of her glass. She hadn't even noticed that her grip on it had increased with her thoughts.

"Blaise!" Thea exclaimed, taking the pieces of glass from her hand. Blaise watched with an oddly detached air.

Had Gran's hands been sliced with claws as she tried to protect herself?

"I'll clean it up in the bathroom," she said too calmly, refusing offers of help from her cousin.

"Here," Fale pressed his cloth napkin gently to her wound, and she accepted it gratefully.

"Thank you," she murmured before turning and heading toward the ladies' room.

And walking right past it.

Spotting a young man leaning by the door impatiently, Blaise came up beside him slowly, stroking the bloodstone at her throat and working her magic over him. He turned and looked at her, blinking, before smiling back at her and forgetting whomever he was waiting for.

* * *

Blaise left the man from the restaurant at the club's bar, not caring what he thought as she moved on the dance floor, attempting to lose herself in the music. The boy she was dancing with was broad with a chain running from his nose to his ear. Blaise contemplated what would happen if she grabbed the chain and yanked with all her strength, but only smiled and moved her hips instead, the boy following her lead.

"Hey, baby, you wanna be with a _real _man?"

"She's with me!" the boy with the chain told the intruder, belligerent. Another voice joined in, vying for her attention, but she only sauntered to the bar for a bottle of water and brushed off the sound of a fight starting behind her.

A body moved up beside her, and she looked up to see a good-looking guy smiling down at her, a little wobbly. "Want to dance?" He nodded to the floor and she agreed, thinking vaguely that if she wore herself out dancing, she could forget all the pain and confusion of the day.

The young man wrapped his arm possessively around her waist as she stood, pressing uncomfortably close, the smell of alcohol on his breath, but she did not protest. He moved his hand on her hip and she brushed it away, the flash of pain accompanying the movement reminding her of her injury, and she remembered the napkin wrapped around her hurt hand.

"I see what he meant by having lots of boyfriends," a familiar voice said right behind her, and Blaise turned, surprised, to meet the gaze of a very sober, almost angry Fale. Oddly, she felt ashamed by her surroundings, and wished the room did not press so close . . . or the guy still holding onto her. She squirmed from his grasp and pointed the guy with the chain to him, who got angry and took a swing at the drunk guy as she slipped out with Fale. "Your cousin is going _insane_ with worry about you," he said hotly, and Blaise felt a pang of guilt.

Thea. She shouldn't put her through this kind of thing . . . "Sorry," she murmured.

Fale whirled on her. "Sorry isn't _enough_, Blaise!" Her eyes widened in surprise at his passion, and she blinked. "Promise me you won't do this kind of thing again! Promise me you won't put yourself in danger, and worry us . . ."

"You were worried?" She turned toward him, not bothering with the fact that she hadn't been in danger, and looked into his eyes.

He was silent for a moment. "Of course I was. I care about you."

Blaise looked down. "Thank you." She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting him hold her. His reward, she supposed. She'd perfected the art of temptation, punishment, and reward. Funny that she had a chance to use it now, on her new soulmate, when it mattered least. "I've just . . . had a bad few days." She wondered at her wonderfully sensitive attitude, but his fingers brushed the bare skin of her back and sparks flew, casting everything else from her mind. This time she did not try to get rid of them and tilted her face up to his.

The kiss was soft and intense, Fale pulling her to him and Blaise intertwining her fingers in his thick hair, trembling under the touch of fire that the sparks had strengthened into.

After a few more moments, Fale pulled away from the embrace and they both caught their breath. "That was . . . interesting," he said breathlessly, and Blaise smirked tenuously up at him through dark lashes.

"And plenty more for later." She took his arm and let him lead her to Thea and Eric, waiting in the parking lot.

"I love you," he murmured before they reached the car.

Perhaps rewarding him mattered most. "I love you too," she replied softly, then sighed. "Whether I want to or not."

Or perhaps not.

* * *

Blaise laughed, clapping, as Fale returned a particularly hard hit and the other guy missed it.

"So you're going to come down in a month?" Thea asked, and Blaise nodded.

"Definitely. And if Theirry doesn't like it, he can kiss my . . ." she stopped, seeing Thea's disapproving look, and only smiled, sitting back and shaking her hair out. "Anyway. We're coming." Thea smiled again. She and Eric were going back to Las Vegas the next morning.

"Great!"

"Oh, and I always meant to ask you. That night at dinner, how did you guys find me? Did you use a spell?"

Thea looked surprised. "No, Fale found you. He just . . . knew." Blaise thought about this, then looked down to the tennis court where her new boyfriend was serving. She was surprised at how good he was to her, bringing her flowers at school the first day of their "official" relationship.

"I see you found your diary!" Thea exclaimed, spotting the red velvet book beside Blaise, a pen stuck inside. Blaise nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not about to let it out of my sight again, either. I found it under my bed, but I'm sure I had it at school the day I lost it . . ." she smiled conspiratorially, "the same day I ran into Mr. Perfect down there."

Thea's eyes went round. "You think–?"

Blaise smirked. "He's my soulmate, remember, he has to have a vicious side. And remember he went in my room with Eric." She looked to see the match declared, with Fale the winner. Standing, the two girls made their way down, where Blaise greeted the victorious boy with a kiss that had the entire crowd crowing scandalously.

It was then that Blaise decided having a steady guy would actually be fun.

**The End**


	2. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

I realize that I have gaping plot holes and some issues that seriously need clearing up. Unfortunately, further elaboration on this story will have a small to nil chance of ever blooming.

What I really want right now is somebody to write a story on Thea and Eric! They're the most normal couple (as in, one won't outlive the other by hundreds of years, and neither have to drink blood to survive), and I find them abominably sweet. But no one ever writes fanfiction on them! It's such a shame! So I'm just requesting that if anyone feels like writing some cute little thing on them, I'd be interested in reading it.

I've also realized that writing about Blaise is just a difficult task and I've come to very much dislike most original characters. That is, Fale in my head is okay, but I'm not sure how he turned out in the actual story here. It worries me and discourages me from wanting to write more about them. (And also, I'm really into my Sailor Moon fanfiction right now.)

Perhaps one of the only _really_ good original characters I've ever seen in LJS fanfiction would have to be Staria Oceanrose from the _Staria_ stories, found at "Through the Looking Glass."

Anyhow, I just wanted to say that I realize this story was not perfect and sympathize with those of you that would prefer a tighter narrative. It bugs me too, and I wish I had the time and will to fix it.

^_^ Thank you all!


End file.
